landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Servers and Landscapes
Travel Between Servers In order to allow as many players to visit as many sites as they can, you can start on any server (World), but travel to other servers freely. This also helps offset the over-crowding that was problematic during Alpha, when it was extremely difficult to find open space for placing a build site. If you find a space you like, but the map is too full, you can travel to another server and place your claim and build there instead. :All servers have the exact same landscapes with identical landscapes at this time, but the player-built structures set each server and landscape apart. :See the Spire to learn about travel between . Server Types At this time (closed beta) there are no server designations (PVE, RP, etc), except for those set aside for EU players and one visit-only "museum" for displaying those who've won building competitions. When you travel to the spire to travel and click on the crystal a window will open with a list of Servers (aka Worlds in the game) on the left and Landscapes (like zones) on the right. List of Servers *Courage *Foundations Museum (visit-only) *Liberation *Satisfaction (EU) *Serenity About Landscapes Every landscape has at least 2 Biomes, though many have an additional, smaller tundra area at the mountain Biomes Each landscape has two different [[Biomes|biomes] right now. One biome is typically at the center of the map, the second near the broad, outer areas the ocean. All landscapes have caves. Possible biomes include: *Tundra (mostly snowy and a mix of fir trees) *Old Forest (lush, dark green grasses, and extremely tall trees) *Desert (sandy with sparse vegetation and trees that suit a dry climate) *Tropical (lighter green grasses, rain forest style trees and palm trees) *Deciduous Forest - (vibrant birch trees in fall colors, dark brown clay soil, and scattered leaves, russet grasses) *Volcanic - (heat scarred land and lava, spare trees and succulent plants) :*Ocean - all landscapes have this biome, as all are surrounded by ocean and have ocean breaking the larger landscapes into more varied landscapes than landscapes prior to the May 5th game update. :You will need to travel to different biomes to harvest specific Trees that are only found in those biomes. Trees are not limited to specific tiers at this time, even if the items they can make have a tier List of Landscapes by Biomes Though all landscapes have two biomes that are not evenly distributed between the center and the outer areas, the table below indicates the biome you arrive in via the Spire (leyline station) as the closest to the center of the two biomes on each map. The spires are no longer right in the center of all maps, though they remain close, based on their proximity to inland ocean that now runs through each map. *You can see images of each map in this forum post by Emily "Domino" Taylor. Related Topics If you're new to the game you may want to read up on these related topics: *Gathering *Gathering Tools *Crafting *Read the full page on Biomes *Build Sites (formerly known as claims) *Exploring - covers the basics of travel options Possible Bugs *You may need to rejoin general chat each time you log in or travel by typing /join General *On occasion, travel between servers may cause rendering issues when visiting the same landscape (eg. leaving Shoal on Adventure and going to Shoal on Courage); this is recognizable by claims with large sections missing as though parts of the claim were sliced away. The common fix for this bug is to open the Launchpad, find the gear icon near the bottom left and click on it, find and delete the Cache folder, close the Launcher, open it again, click the gear icon and click Validate Files. *On some systems, turning down the graphics a notch helps (going from ultra to high) with all forms of lag, but frequently turning off shadows will help a great deal. *'The trouble with trees:' many players have reported frequent problems finding specific trees. Often switching to another landscape with the appropriate biome helps, but at times, switching servers may be necessary. Sever "bounces" (brief restarts) have been conducted to alleviate the problem. If you're still having issues, check/post about it on the forums in case the bounces have ceased again. Category:Travel